The purpose of this research is to set up standards for good randomized control trials, examine the literature for quality and conclusions of pertinent trials, survey authors for details of unpublished work, survey journals for methods of peer review, and construct criteria for therapy based on valid clinical data. All therapeutic areas will eventually be covered, and material will be kept up to date by annual reviews.